komiksfandomcom-20200214-history
The Propaganda Project BETA
''The Propaganda Project -BETA-'' is a comic series written and illustrated by Maou Mao (Maou No Sekai). The story revolves on Team BETA members, Anastasia "Tasia" Blanca, Juan Bernardo "Bao" de Carpio, and Christopher Eibarramendia, as they use ASWANGs (Advanced Special Warfare And Neutralization Gear) to protect the Metropolis from criminals and creatures known as "Hexx." However, despite their heroic acts, in the eyes of the public, they are seen as threats and menace to society. The first chapter was first published at the first Komiket on April 5, 2015. A one-shot edition was published a year after, and the first volume, a compilation of the first five chapters and additional print-only material, was published in 2017. It's also available for free to read online, with chapter updates every second and last Monday of the month (GMT +8). Volume 2, which covers chapters 6 to 12, has been released in print on May 4, 2019. Volume 3, starting from chapter 13 will begin its online run mid-2019. 'Development' The Propaganda Project BETA was originally named Project Re:Imagine, a series of illustrations of creatures from Philippine folklore and literature reimagined as robots or tokusatsu heroes. It was later on planned to be a comedy super robot series with five lead characters, inspired by the popular manga and anime series, Keroro Gunsou by Mine Yoshizaki. Due to problems with character creation and conceptualization, the number of lead characters was reduced to three, and the story shifted to a more serious tone. Out of the supposed five lead characters, only three lead characters were fully developed: Tasia, Chris, and Jess. Aside from the five lead characters, there were also two special characters who have also been fully developed, with Bao being one of them. Later on, these five characters would take form as the members of Team BETA. 'Plot' In a not-so-distant future where crime is rampant, "The Propaganda Project" sets into motion once again, with a new mission: to stop criminals and to obliterate creatures called "Hexx." Three people are selected to take part in this project, namely, Anastasia "Tasia" Blanca, an ex-convict; Juan Bernardo "Bao" de Carpio, a bum; and Christopher Eibarramendia, a former soldier. These three, along with Jess E. Bell, and the artificial intelligence (AI) XD, form Team BETA. Despite their heroic deeds, however, they are seen as threats and menace to society, with people dubbing them as "Diablos," unaware of the real threats that lurk within. 'Characters' 'Team BETA' Team BETA is a team that consists of four people and one AI. Its members include Jess E. Bell, the leader, Anastasia Blanca, the acting leader, Juan Bernardo de Carpio, Christopher Eibarramendia, and XD, the AI that provides assistance and information to the team. Anastasia Blanca : The acting leader of Team BETA in Jess' absence. An ex-convict who was chosen to be the Authorized Navigator of ASWANG Unit 008-ΔDRN "ADARNA." Despite being a convicted murderer, Tasia displays a motherly/big sister figure, especially with her two younger team mates, Bao and Chris. She also serves as the team's voice of reason and peacekeeper, trying to break up (potential) fights between Bao and Jess. When something ticks her off however, (such as rude people or being addressed as "auntie" or hearing remarks that point out her age) she lets off a murderous aura that scare people. She is in her thirties, but is in denial of her age. She's friends with investigators Johann Guevarra and Leonora Victorina. Although she's usually referred to as "Tasia," Leonora refers to her as "Sisa." : Tasia's name originated from Maria Blanca of "Ang Ibong Adarna," and Pilosopong Tasyo (Anastacio) and Sisa of "Noli Me Tangere." Juan Bernardo de Carpio : Commonly referred as "Bao." Bitter, angsty, edgy, hot-headed, lazy, a prankster, and loaded with tons of complaints and dark humour. Bao serves as the problematic member, usually the cause of headaches for Jess, whom which he'd often have disagreeements and quarrels with. He also likes to taunt his other team mates, particularly Jess and Chris, and is utterly insecure towards the latter's height. Despite his flaws, Bao is a reliable ally. He is the Authorized Navigator of ASWANG Unit 003-KPR3 "KAPRE." : His namesake has multiple origins, namely from the mythological characters Bernardo Carpio and Juan Tamad, and Hollywood celebrity Leonardo diCaprio. His nickname, "Bao," stems from a panda named, BaoBao. Bao is originally from Maou No Sekai's first published indie comic, "All-Around Freelancer: Yorozuya Bao" and was planned to be a special character that would appear later on in the series. Due to difficulties in introducing five characters at the start of the production, Bao was drafted to being one of the main three characters along with Tasia and Chris. It is also implied in The Propaganda Project BETA's spin-off, "BaoBao's Sabaw Adventure," that TPPB's Bao is a different Bao from AAF:YB Bao. Christopher Eibarramendia : A former soldier whose reasons for resignation is still unknown. His superb marksmanship, intellect, and combat and tactical skills make him a valuable member of the team, and the most suitable Authorized Navigator for ASWANG Unit 006-C6BN "SIGBIN." Being of mixed ethnicity, Chris stands out because of his physical features. His manner of speech however, is a cause of shock to everyone he meets, as he is very fluent in speaking the native tongue, something that's both admirable and a joke to some. : His name is a reference to Crisostomo Ibarra of "Noli Me Tangere," while his character is a mix of both Crisostomo Ibarra and Simoun from "El Filibusterismo." In the original plan for "The Propaganda Project BETA," Chris was supposed to be the youngest member of the team, being the only teenager. He still retains the status of youngest member of the team, albeit no longer a teenager. Jess E. Bell : The actual leader of Team BETA. However, due to his full-time job as a teacher, he can't very much fulfill his role as team leader, having Tasia fill in the role for him. He still manages to supervise his team and relay orders and information from their boss. He often criticizes Bao, while the latter also criticizes Jess' lack of time management skills and insults his looks. This leads them to a stand-off, which happens quite a lot whenever the two are in the same room together. Like Chris, Jess has his own notable manner of speech, in which he speaks in mixed languages (Tagalog and English in the Filipino version, and English with a mix of Spanish, French, or Italian in the English version). : Jess E. Bell is a wordplay on Dyesebel, a fictional mermaid from Mars Ravelo's comic of the same name. XD : The artificial intelligence that guides, and provides information and technical support to the team. XD's capabilities also include detecting Hexxes, surveillance, and tracking. For some reason, XD holds some sort of hatred towards Chris. 'Other Characters' Johann Guevarra : One of the best, if not the best detective in the National Investigation Agency. He does not believe that "Diablos" are supernatural beings, but rather, are actual people. Hence, he is dead-set on debunking the "Diablo" myth and prove that there are no such things as supernatural beings. Despite his easy-going look, he is dedicated to his work, often causing him to take extreme measures and set aside other people he works with. He shares a special bond with Tasia. : Johann is another take on the name Juan, from Prince Juan of "Ang Ibong Adarna," to avoid confusion with another Juan character (Bao). His last name, Guevarra, is a nod to Lt. Guevarra from "Noli Me Tangere." Elias Buendia Leonora Victorina 'ASWANG' ASWANG 'or ''Advanced Special Warfare And Neutralization Gear are mechanical gear that are used for apprehending criminals and exterminating Hexxes. ASWANGs can be in the form of a mechanical robot (KAPRE and SIGBIN) or a powered armor (ADARNA), with each ASWANG having a designated '''ASWANG-AN (Advanced Special Warfare And Neutralization Gear -- Authorized Navigator). Three ASWANGs have been introduced in the story, so far. The ASWANGs are based on creatures from Philippine folklore and literature. Technically, an aswang can either be a Filipino version of a ghoul, or a collective name for Philippine supernatural monsters (kapre, tikbalang, sigbin, etc.). ASWANG Unit 003-KPR3 "KAPRE" : The biggest ASWANG unit in Team BETA. Its strengths lie in its superior strength and defense. With its high defense however, it suffers in speed. The vents attached to its back release various gases. Its ASWANG-AN is Juan Bernardo de Carpio. ASWANG Unit 006-C6BN "SIGBIN" : Armed with cannons and guns, the SIGBIN is the firepower unit. It also houses other melee equipment for close-range combat, such as a tail-whip with a bladed end, and an arm which can be armed with either a claw, hook, or drill. Christopher Eibarramendia is the most compatible ASWANG-AN for the SIGBIN due to his experience in military combat. ASWANG Unit 008-ΔDRN "ADARNA" : A powered armor type of ASWANG, which makes it superior when it comes to mobility, and effective as a vanguard. It's armed with a beam saber, and its notable feature is its colourful hair. The ADARNA's special is the "7 Tracks." Each track is colour-coded (which can be seen with the colours of its hair) with a corresponding elemental affinity. At the same time, the ADARNA's weapon also changes along with its selected Track. The ADARNA's ASWANG-AN is Anastasia Blanca. 'External Links' *The Propaganda Project BETA on LINE *The Propaganda Project BETA on Tapas *Maou Mao on Tapas *Maou No Sekai on Facebook *Maou No Sekai on Twitter Category:Komiks Category:Indie Komiks Category:Web Komiks